1. Field
The following description relates to camera pose estimation, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for camera pose estimation using an input depth image and/or an input color image.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera pose estimation refers to determining translation information and rotation information of a dynamically varying camera viewpoint that is used as a reference. The use field of such camera pose estimation is being expanded to other fields, such as, mixed reality, augmented reality, robot navigation, and three-dimensional (3D) reconstruction, for example.
In the related art, in general, a camera pose may be estimated using matching of color images. However, when texture information within a color image is insufficient, it is difficult to extract a feature. In addition, an error may occur in a scene in which a similar pattern is repeated.
Even though research on camera pose estimation using a depth image acquired by a currently widely used depth camera is being conducted, an error may occur due to noise occurring during a depth sensing process.